A Young Wolfs Childhood
by XaShi
Summary: REVEIW PLEASE REVEIW and read. Dilandau was raised by wolves, but now he has been captured and is forced to live with humans. [incomplete]


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne I never did. If I did things would be very different, like Selena would never exist or if she did she would have nothing to do with Dilandau. And Dilly and the other slayers would still be alive. AND that mystic moon btch would be dead and . . . may be I should stop now. Sorry, you get the picture, on with the story!

" " speech

_thoughts_

' ' another language

**A Young Wolf's Childhood **

He had just fallen asleep when his sensitive nose picked up an unfamiliar scent, his eyes immediately snapped open and his muscles tensed. Getting up he slowly crawled to the small entrance of the cave. At first he saw nothing just shadows but as his eye sight quickly adjusted to the light he saw two legged creatures moving about. They were like nothing he had ever seen before their bodies were shiny and jutted out at odd angles, but the most curious thing about them was their tails. For instead of connecting to their back end, like most normal and civilized forest creatures, their tail seemed to be attached to their hips. The five year old boy sat observing and pondering the question of what kind of creatures they were.

Suddenly one of the 'two legs' as he named them turned around and gave a shout. _What's all the fuss_ he wandered as the two legs started to move about and shout orders. _Uh oh I think they are about to attack me. Better hide._ The boy thought as he whirled around and shot back into the cave. Unfortunately one of the smarter two legs pulled out a cross bow and shot him in the hip with an bolt. The young boy was so startled that he slipped and fell from the cave entrance, which was about four feet off the ground. He landed with a thump and laid still for a moment till his head stopped spinning. In that moment the soldiers were upon him, not being one to just sit there and cry, he let out a snarl and attacked the closest two legs.

His arms and legs were just a blur of movements as he charged for his victim. A soldier shot of a few bolts, but missed as the boy dashed from side to side before he leaped into the air and landed on one of the soldiers. His jaws opened up to reveal small, but sharp, fangs and he clamped them down on the solder's arm. The soldier panicked and swung its arm from side to side trying to get the demonic boy off, but only succeeded in assisting in the removal of a chunk of skin and muscle from his arm.

The boy came away with a mouth full of human flesh, but his troubles weren't over yet as another two legs had already got off two bolts and was shooting a third. The boy leaped off the ground but one of the bolts whizzed by and slashed open a long gash on his shoulder blade. His red eyes narrowed in anger as he continued to fight even with an injured shoulder and hip.

The commanding officer watched in amassment as the boy leaped and bounded on all fours a way from arrows and bolts dowsed in a sleeping formula, not to mention he had already been hit with the formula twice, before the boy would lunge at one of the soldiers to bite, scratch, or rip off an arm or leg. Twenty minutes into the fighting, the boy had killed four soldiers and injured sixteen. The boy smashed one of the soldiers head in, adding the soldier to the death count, just as another volley of arrows came at him. He quickly leaped back to avoid the arrows before he just as quickly ducked behind some bushes and trees. He didn't come back out. Every one of the soldiers stood tense, waiting after about five or ten minutes the commanding officer, who was to closest, walked silently over to the bushes. Parting the bushes he looked around before he spotted a small yet delicate looking foot sticking out from behind some rocks a few yards away.

"Men, it appears that we have won! " the commanding officer exclaimed.

chapter 2

Groaning in discomfort and confusion the young boy opened his eyes and sat up, the room was cold, his arms were sore and stiff. There was what looked like a two legged wolf standing in the corner of the room. He was sitting on a really soft thing and . . . A two legged wolf? The boy jumped up and growled, all the while ignoring the pain in his hip and shoulder. He was ready for the attack that was sure to come, but it never did. Instead the two legged wolf made some funny noises as if he was trying to say something. When the two legs didn't get any response beyond more growling he got down on his hands and knees.

' It is all right young wolf cub,' he said in the wolves language. 'I am not here to fight. I am called Jajuka. What are you called?'

'Grr' the boy refused to respond.

'Alright if you will not tell me your name we will call you Dilandau.' Jajuka paused hoping to garner a response, but Dilandau continued to only growl at him, with sigh he continued to speak, 'Also, I will teach you the language of the humans, how to fight and kill in the way of the humans. You, of course, will have to start to wear clothing to . . . maybe . . . I will leave our discussion here for to night. You will sleep in this chamber and a servant will bring you food in the morning.' with that said Jajuka got up and left the room.

Dilandau wandered about the room making sure he was the only one in there.

_This is awful how am I to return to my pack? And I did not understand that wolf at all he talked way to fast, had a strange accent, and what is clothing? I wander what a servant, chamber, discussion, and humans are? _He thought. With a sigh the boy crawled under the bed and dozed off, he wasn't really tired having just woken up but he needed to gather his strength if he was going to escape in the morning.

The next morning

_Man why do I have to feed and care for the new experiment._ The young servant complained as he review his list of chores. First, he had to feed the experiment, then he had to bath and dress it. _Okay not that hard, right? _After that he had to escort the experiment to the medical wing for a check up, and finally take it to room 5-A, in corridor 12, on floor 16, in the language building. _Okay this is easy, the info.sheet says it's an eight year old child. Name: Dilandau_. He thought as he reached for the door handle while balancing the tray of food he had been carrying in one hand.

Dilandau had woken up hours earlier and had been waiting for the food to come. He had found the perfect spot to ambush his prey. Hearing the door being unlocked and the handle turning he tensed ready to pounce.The boy leaped at the servant and immediately sunk his little fangs into the servant's leg and pulled out a chunk of flesh. The servant retaliated be kicking Dilandau across the room. Growling Dilandau leaped again he and the servant grappled on the ground before the servant got up and fled the room.

_Well that was easy,_ the boy ,Dilandau, thought. He then examined the food, only recognizing the meat he ate it and the chunk of flesh he had taken form the two legs, then crawled out of the room.

As Dilandau exited the room he noticed a big round thing with a tree in it. Curious, Dilandau crawls up to it, looks in and thinks, 'Why is the dirt in this big round thing and not the floor?' So, with that thought in mind Dilandau decided to put the dirt back where its supposed to be. Once Dilandau finished spreading the dirt he leaned the tree against the wall and proceeded to the other twenty potted trees on that hall, to correct an obvious mistake. Dilandau worked and worked for several hours and when he had finished he looked proudly at the now newly decorated hall. His proud moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud grumble from his stomach.

'All this hard work has made me hungry and thirsty.' he thought. So, Dilandau went out in search of food and water. He was quite dismayed as he traveled down the halls and seeing the dirt and trees in the big round things.

'I am going to have to fix all this mess? I am defiantly going to punish whoever is putting the dirt and trees in those big round things.'

Meanwhile.

A custodian on his regular rounds comes upon the hall Dilandau has just vacated. Stopping dead in his tracts he stares in shock.

'I am going to have to clean this mess up? I am defiantly going to have to punish who ever throw the dirt and trees all over the place!' He thought in disgust. Pulling out the broom and dustpan he began to clean. He was so furious that he failed to notice that he was on the Experimentation hall and that there was a door wide open. Which is a very bad thing.

Ch.3

As Dilandau traveled down the hall he came upon the most wonderful scent

_Food!_ He thought,_ Finally!_

Following the scent to the kitchens he cautiously looked in. There was complete mayhem in the kitchens; people shouting, pots and pans clanging, fires roaring, dishwashers cleaning and so on. Dilandau quickly backs away, he didn't like all the noise. Suddenly, a door a little ways down the hall opened and a pack of two legs come out, Dilandau jumped behind a big round thing to hide. Luckily, the two legs went the other way. Catching the scent of food that wafted out of the door the two legs had opened Dilandau looked about carefully to see if the coast was clear. He silently slipped from big round thing to big round thing, closer and closer to the door. Crouching behind the big round thing right next to the door Dilandau quickly looked around once more before crawling up to the door. Dilandau pushed the door to open it, but nothing happened. Frowning he tried again, still the door didn't move an inch. Sighing Dilandau decided to wait and watch the two legs. He had to know how these doors worked if he was going to survive here.

please review, I will not post unless I get five or more _positive _reviews.


End file.
